


First Conflict

by Mrs_Agget



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Agget/pseuds/Mrs_Agget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir reflects on his first battle as a free man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Conflict

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! It's me again. I hope y'all like it! Thanks to Brinchen86 for letting me write in her wonderful series.
> 
> Thank you to my prereader, DelphiusFanfic. She rocks!!
> 
> I do not own Spartacus.

Nasir found that liberating other winged ones was not easy. Not long after he himself started training in the ways of battle, Spartacus told of his plan to descend on a villa not too far from the base of the mountain. He happened across it while hunting one afternoon and the collars round the necks of the ones tending the crops did not go unnoticed. 

 

That very evening, Spartacus gathered Crixus, Agron, and Gannicus in his chambers to discuss plans. Later, while nestled under one of Agron's strong wings as they laid in their bed, Nasir learned of what they would be undertaking. The smaller man was concerned, of course, for the safety of his lover and all the others he held close to heart. He had never engaged in conflict before, but Agron assured him that 'his little warrior' would shine when wielding sword. 

 

Even the darkness of night could not hide the reddening of Nasir's cheeks at Agron's compliment. The bigger man kissed the forehead of his beloved and pulled him closer so they were skin to skin. It was that way the two fell to slumber before another long day of training and planning their attack. 

 

***

 

Nasir stood in front of the fallen villa, watching Spartacus and Crixus lead their newly freed kin back toward the mountain. He found it odd, the feeling of human blood matting the fine feathers of his wings and drying on his face and neck. He was not disturbed by killing, however. The act of freeing more of his kind made him feel powerful and with that he knew he was doing the right thing. 

 

Agron stepped up beside Nasir and wrapped his arm around his lover's shoulders. 

 

"You have done well this day," Agron told him, eyes shining with pride. Nasir gazed up at Agron, the breeze blowing errant strands  of hair across his face.

 

“Gratitude,” he replied. “I thought I would find it difficult, to take a human life. When I saw our kin, collared as I once was, rage ignited within my chest and I found I would strike down anyone who dared keep us from the freedom we deserve.”

 

***

  
Agron grinned at Nasir. The smaller man’s face held such determination, it caused Agron’s chest to fill with so much adoration the man had to fight the urge to sweep Nasir into his arms and proclaim his feelings to the world. He thought his heart might burst and in that moment, Agron knew Nasir was meant to fight by his side for the rest of their days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> Penny


End file.
